


Spirit Mark

by xspringcolorsx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspringcolorsx/pseuds/xspringcolorsx
Summary: Five years after Azula's release from the mental institution, an explosion causes people of every nation to develop powerful abilities. Now it's up to Azula and the Gaang to figure out how to handle people with these 'spirit marks' and figure out why it's happening.
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Explosion

CHAPTER 1

Azula could feel it as it was happening.

One second, she was being awoken from her sleep by a loud explosion and the next the next she was hit with an excruciating pain. After what felt like hours, the pain finally stopped, and she rushed over to her mirror to see what the cause was. A look of shock passes over her face when she saw the outline of a wolf surrounded by lightning on her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a five days ago and, as it turns out, she wasn't the only person who was affected by the explosion.

There were multiple accounts of people randomly preforming feats that, previously, only spirits could accomplish. These powers ranged from miraculous healing to spontaneous combustion, but the one thing they all had in common was the spirit brand somewhere on their body. Due to this wide array of abilities it was a top priority to decide what should be done about these people, which is why Azula is currently sitting in a meeting with the Gaang.

"So, what are we thinking?" Zuko asks warily. People have been demanding answers from him since the incident and it's clearly been affecting him. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"I guess it depends on what Aang has been able to gather from his trip to the Spirit World," Katara says, which causes everyone to turn their attention to Aang. "Aang?".

"I've tried asking multiple spirits, but they seem to be lost as to the cause as well," Aang sighs and looks away.

"Well, we're going to have to make a plan, people are scared and demanding answers," Zuko huffs.

"We're going to have to document the people who developed these abilities, at the very least," Sokka says and takes a second of pause. "I'm not too sure what the course of action should be after that,".

"So far no one has used these abilities to harm others, so maybe we should just document their powers then let them go about their lives," Aang says and Zuko nods.

"Azula, what do you think?" Zuko asks, which causes her to freeze.

This is why she didn't want to be apart of this meeting. So far, she's been able to hide her brand from everyone, but she's not too sure how long that will last. Between training with more layers than usual and missing her weekly trip to the royal spa, people were becoming a bit suspicious. On top of that, she hasn't even had a chance to test her ability, due to the palace guards always being on duty. A fact that she wasn't too happy about.

"While there has yet to be an incident, we can't deny that this could get out of control quick," Azula says trying her best to be impartial on the situation.

"She's right, this could become major risk for people in every nation," Mai says in her usual monotone voice.

When Azula came back to the Palace after being released from the mental institution, things were strained between her and her old friends. But five years later, the friendship she had with Mai and Ty Lee was repaired and in a better place than it ever had been. It wasn't anything like the old friendship formed by fear, but something else and they were all grateful for that.

"So, what do you suppose we do Azula?" Zuko asks.

"That I'm not too sure of," Azula sighs. "I suppose we'll just have to plan our next step after we document the extent of these abilities,"

"I agree," Aang says and everyone nods.

"Okay, it's settled I'll put out a request that all people in the Fire Nation who have been branded come to the palace to be documented," Zuko says.

"Right, the rest of us will divide ourselves and go to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes," Katara adds.

"Alright then, meeting dismissed," Zuko says and everyone gets up to leave and prepare for their journeys, but Zuko stops Azula before she could leave. "I'm assuming you'll be staying here to help,"

"What's wrong Zuzu, need your little sister to protect you," Azula smirks and Zuko rolls his eyes " Of course, I'll be staying here, the Fire Nation needs their princess, after all,"

"Good, I couldn't imagine doing this without you," It was Azula's turn to roll her eyes as Zuko sighs and steps out of her way. "See you at dinner,"

"You're so sappy, see you then brother," Azula says and walks past him. Just as she was about to get to her room, she bumps into someone else.

"Hey, 'Zula," Azula looked up and saw it was Ty Lee wearing her Kyoshi Warrior uniform.

"Hello, Ty Lee," Azula says, but lacks her usual air of confidence.

Ever since the two repaired their friendship, Azula has been feeling very odd around Ty Lee. Back during the war Ty Lee was always her favorite and at first Azula had assumed this was the same thing, but the more they spent time together the less she was sure of that.

"You're gonna stay in the Fire Nation, right?" Ty Lee asks with a smile.

"Yes, that's the plan. Where are you going?" Azula looks at her nails, while she waits for Ty Lee to respond.

"Well, I was planning on staying in the Fire Nation to," Ty Lee says brightly. "It'll be like old time just me, you, Zuko and Mai!" Ty Lee exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, sounds great Ty, we can talk about it more later, I'm pretty tired," Azula says. She knows it's a terrible excuse, but the more she talks about this mission the more anxious she fells.

"Are you alright, your aura seems a bit off," Ty Lee asks a with worried glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need a nap, talk to you later Ty," Azula says and rushes to her room.

She starts to feel guilty as she lays down in her bed. It's not that she doesn't want them to know it's just not the right time, she reasons with herself. And with that, she falls asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me, what news have you brought me?" Ozai demands.

"You'll never believe it, people in every nation have been marked with brands and it's given them extraordinary abilities, my Lord," the corrupt guard says. "And multiple people in the New Ozai Society have developed them,"

"A brand you say," Ozai questions with a smirk and reveals his chest. "You mean like this?"


	2. Comet Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to do winter classes, but I plan for a new chapter to come out at least every two weeks, so enjoy.

“Everything is prepared for the plan, correct?”

“Yes, my lord. The attack will begin shortly” the guard says, causing Ozai to smirk.

“Perfect,”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Why are you dragging me out to the shopping district today, Ty?” Azula asks with a sigh, this impromptu trip was making her miss her training session.

“You need to relax, your aura has been so dingy the past week,” Ty Lee says with a smile “Besides today is the Comet Festival”

The Comet Festival happened every year to celebrate the end of the war. Azula preferred to spend this day in alone in the palace, but here she was in the shopping district, because the Kyoshi Warrior asked her to come.

“Well, if it’s for the sake of my aura,” Azula mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Come on it’ll be fun,”

“Alright, let’s just get this over with,”

“That’s the spirit, now let’s start shopping,” Ty Le quickly grabs Azula’s wrist and pulled her to the nearest shop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day of being dragged around the market it was almost time for the festival to begin, so they had to get back to the palace. Azula always made sure she was in the parade to show support for her brother, so despite protest from Ty Lee they started making their way back.

“Today was nice” Ty Lee said with a smile.

“Yea-“ Azula started but was cut off by a loud scream.

“What was that!”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good. Come on” Azula says, already rushing towards the sounds.

Standing in the center of the market was a woman with sider-moth legs coming out of her back. There were multiple guards surrounding her, but it was quickly becoming clear that they were out matched. Azula took a moment to observe the situation. This woman was incredibly nimble and the fire from the guards wasn’t doing anything.

“Ahh! What is that”, Ty Lee asked, she was never a fan of spider-moths.

Azula could sense that sending Ty Lee in would be a very bad idea. She had to do something, but fire seems to barley do anything to this woman. Then, she got an idea.

“I’ll be right back,”

“Where are you going!” Ty Lee asked as Azula dashed away.

First, she would need to get something to hide her face, luckily for her today was the Comet Festival and masks were all over the place. She put on a blue dragon mask and rushed back to the center of the market. She hasn’t been able to practice with her new abilities very much, but it was the best plan she could think of. Azula stops running and stands in front of the woman.

“Why are you doing this?” Azula asks the woman, trying to conceal her voice.

“I’m here to spread the word of the rightful ruler of this world, the Phoenix King” this caused Azula to pause. The woman used this to her advantage and attacked.

Azula dodged quickly and got ready to attack. From what she’s be able to test of her abilities, her strength and speed have doubled. She can also generate lighting much quicker and had some control of it, so she quickly starts generating lightning and shoots it at the woman. The woman moves out the way, but the edges of the lightning hits one of the legs coming out of her back and the woman screams.

“Ugh, stupid brat, you’ll pay for that one day, but for now it’s time for me to go”

“I’m not letting you get away”

“I think you have more important things to worry about” the woman says pointing behind Azula.

There were multiple people hanging from webs in high in the sky. Upon closer inspection Azula noticed multiple guards and Ty Lee struggling to get down, but the more the struggled the more the web broke. If they fell from that height, they’d be in a lot more trouble than they were now.

“Well it was nice meeting you, but I’ve got to go” the woman said as she began running into the distance.

Azula scowled and quickly rushed to get everyone down and checked to make sure they weren’t hurt.

“Are you okay?” Azula asked once again concealing her voice.

“I’m fine thanks to you,” Ty Lee said, blushing and looking at the ground.

“Glad to hear it”

“what’s your-“ Ty Lee started, but when she looked up the woman was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finding a place to hide, Azula took of her mask and sighed. She had a feeling this would not be the last time she saw that woman, but she won’t let her escape next time they meet. Azula rushed back to Ty Lee to make sure she was okay.

“Hey, what happened” Azula asked

“Where did you go?” Ty Lee asks

“I went to try to get Zuko, but I figured it’d be too late by the time I did, so I came back” Azula grimaced at her own lame excuse. She was hoping Ty Lee wouldn’t notice and luckily Ty Lee seemed to be too preoccupied to notice.

“Well while you were gone, I tried fighting that woman, but she beat me and the guards. We were hung up in a spider-moth web, but a mysterious masked stranger saved me” Ty Lee said blushing

“I see, well I’m glad everything worked out in the end,”

“Yeah, now let’s hurry and get back to the palace, we have to let Zuko know about this,”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So, what of my daughter?”

The guard looked at Ozai uncomfortably, “Actually she’s been working with the Avatar for some time now.”

“What did you say?” Ozai was enraged by this development, ”Why did you not bring this to my attention sooner?”

“I wasn-“ The guard started but was quickly cut off by Ozai.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about my daughter is a genius strategist, she merely playing the part until her time comes” Ozai says, feeling much more assured.

“I’m not sure-“

“No one will be able to deny my place as Phoenix King once they see what the spirits have bestowed upon me” Ozai says, showing of his Phoenix Mark.

“Yes, my lord, what now,”

“Have everything prepared for my escape, I plan to leave this prison tomorrow, make sure my daughter pays me a visit before then.”

“Yes, my lord.”


End file.
